powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jaredthefox92/Supervillain OC: Steam Punk
Full name of Character: Zachery Hudson Wayne. (AKA: Steam Punk) Reason, meaning or purpose behind the name: Supervillain who uses steam based technology in order to commit crimes. Nickname: Steam Punk Reason for nickname: A witty super villain name. Race: Caucasian Occupation/class: Criminal Social class: Outcast Physical Appearance|:. Age: 15 how old they appear: 15 Eye Color: blue Glasses or contacts? Glasses Hair color length and style: Weight and height: 5.5ft Type of body (build): Petite Skin tone and type (i.e., harry, slimy, scaly, oily, fair, burns easily): Burns easily. Shape of face: Normal Distinguishing marks (dimples, moles, scars, birthmarks, etc.): dimples Predominant feature: His young age Is s/he healthy? No If not, why not? Or why are they healthy? Obsessed with Steam Powered technology. Do they look healthy? Why/why not? Yes . Favorites|:. Character’s favorite color: Gold Least favorite? Green Music? Classical. Least favorite music, why? Electronic, he prefers older age. Food: Chicken and beets Literature: Sci-Fi, fantasy. Expressions: Condescending, snarky. Mode of transport: Steam powered inventions. Hobbies: Tinkering, metal wielding, chemistry. . Personality|:. Habits: Staying up late Greatest Strength: His vast knowledge of steam powered technology,his ambition, and ingenuity. Greatest Weakness: His temperament. Soft spot: Historians Is their soft spot obvious, why/why not: No, she tries to cover it up. If not, how do they hide it: Biggest Vulnerability: Lacks any form of super powers other than super intelligence, has a temper. Most at ease when: Working on his machines Most ill at ease when: His machines do not work. Priorities: Prove his brilliance to the world and that steam is the way of the future. Philosophies: The past should govern the future. How they feel about themselves: He is a brilliant inventor and an artist. Past failure they would be embarrassed to admit: His father worked in robotics with computers, his mother as a technician at a hospital. Why? He has an animosity towards modern electronics. . Background|:. Hometown: Boston, VA Type of childhood: Wealthy. First Memory: Riding on an old steam powered train. Most important child hood event that still effects him/her: Taking chemistry and learning about the Industrial Revolution. Why? It inspired him. Education: Private school Religion: None, presumably Atheist. Finances: Wealthy due to crimes. . Family|:. Mother: Rachel Catherine Wayne. Relationship with her: While she did all she could to support him and spoil him, her profession left many animosity towards her and her son. Father: Dr.Lanson Colbert Wayne Relationship with him: Dr.Lanson tried to modernize his son and teach him to accept the future, which left him even more angst against technology. Siblings, How many, relationship with each: None Children of siblings: None.. Other extended family: None . Traits|:. Optimist or pessimist? Optimist, while also a thief, Steam Punk can be seen as a visionary villain in some situations. Introvert or extrovert? Why? Introvert, he is believed to have Aspergers. Drives and motives: His obsession with steampunk technologies. Talents: Designing, wielding, extremely skilled at: Wielding, designing things. Circuitry. (He rather not admit it.) Extremely unskilled at: Thinking calmly and rationally. Good characteristics: She is not really that bad to look at despite she is giant and has red eyes. Character flaws: Pride, temper, somewhat naive. Mannerisms: Peculiarities: He seems obsessed. Biggest regret: Being born in a modern life accepting family. Minor regrets: None as of yet. Biggest accomplishment: Perfecting modern and somewhat advanced steampunk tech. Minor accomplishments: Graduating school with high marks. Darkest secret: Some of his machines are ran by computers. Does anyone know? The heroes once they analyze his disabled machinery. How did they find out: They disabled and studied his Steam Titan machine. . Perception|:. How do they relate to others: Only to his comrades in villainy as his plans are constantly foiled. How are they perceived by strangers: A tragic, yet brilliant young man. Friends: None. Wife/husband/lover: None so far. The Hero/Heroin: As a primary threat. How do they view the Hero/Heroine: As a nuisance to progress. First impression of the character: Mad scientist, engineer. What happens to change this perception: He causes acts of violence What do people like most about this character: His unique personal philosophy. He does believe he is in the right, but his ends does not justify his means. What do they dislike most about them: He tends to be prideful and bratty at sometimes. . Goals|:. Immediate: Gain power and respect. Long term: Make the world realize the true potential of steam powered technologies once more, create another Industrial Revolution. How do they plan to accomplish them: Through conquest. How will others be effected by this: Negatively. Perhaps positively in the future,(small chance.) . Problems/Crisis|:. How do they react in a crisis: He gets stressed How do they face problems: Through trying to think about the situation. Kind of problems they usually run into: Not fitting into society, plans being foiled by the heroes. How they react to new problems: By trying again, and again. How they react to change: He goes ballistic, meltdowns. . General|:. Favorite clothing, why: Classical Least favorite, why: The latest fashion Jewelry: A watch Other accessories: A nice pair of brown shoes Drives: Steam powered machines, super powered zeppelins. Where do they live: Nomadic, probably has multiple hidden secret lairs. Where do they want to live: A utopian steam powered world. Spending habits, why: On books, metal, tools, and equipment. What do they do too much of, why: Obsessing over Steam technology. Most prized possession, why: His toy train collection. People they secretly admire, why: None so far. Person they are most influenced by, why: Dr.Eggman Most important person in their life before story starts, why: None How do they spend the week just before the story starts: Preparing. Category:Blog posts